The Cruel Nightmare
by Owari the Terminator
Summary: When I had died, I expected to be able to be with the ones I had loved. I expected to be able to see Holy Roman Empire again. What I didn't expect, however, was to end up in a forest, being chased by these... large, humanoid beings that are apparently set on eating me, and very much alive. What kind of cruel nightmare is this? *Strong!Smart!Darkish!Italy*
1. The Blood

**Okay, so this is chapter 1 of my new story, The Cruel Nightmare. I got inspired by HetaOni, Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titans), and a Fanfic called ThE DaRk ClOcK HaNdS by royaldigitalknight. I was slightly disappointed that they couldn't finish making HetaOni because they weren't allowed to. So, I decided to make a story that was similar to ThE DaRk ClOcK HaNdS and had similar ideas to it. I'm sorry if royaldigitalknight doesn't like that I'm basing this off their ideas, and I would like it if they told me so I could stop. Anyways, this will be a crossover between Axis Powers: Hetalia and Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). I'm afraid that the only ****actual**** Hetalian in this story will be Italy. Enjoy the first chapter.**

**I don't own Hetalia, HetaOni, or Shingeki no Kyojin!**

* * *

(Italy POV)

"Run, Italy, RUN!" I can hear Germany screaming at me to go faster as I ran with him and the others. I strangely found it funny how he was able to run faster than I could, considering that I was the fastest at running out of all of us. England, China, Russia, Romano, Spain, and France were waiting back at the hideout for mine, Germany, America, Canada, Japan, and Prussia's return after our small exploring. We hadn't found the key, but I had regained my book after losing it from returning from the past. However, that wasn't all we found, even though the others didn't know that.

(Recap: 10 minutes ago)

I had found a room. It was small and circular, with only one object inside of it. The object was a tube of sorts. I went from the ceiling to the floor, and had this sort of… black liquid in it. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but it looked like an Immortal's blood. The kind of blood that we countries bleed if someone were to even manage to land a hit on us, even if out of sheer luck. I stood there at the doorway for a second; contemplating just whose blood it would be, if it were blood at all. I then realized it, and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was the Thing's blood.

I found this out by remembering that I had left the others to fight the Thing after they had practically begged me to go and insisted several times. Staring at the blood, I could see it depleting and then regenerating at a fast rate. _'So that explains how we can't seem to defeat it; It's blood is regenerating itself.'_ I then thought of a plan to have it stop attacking us and be at a point where it was possible to kill it. _'Maybe... maybe I could destroy the black blood… I could probably destroy the tube… But we're talking about a liquid here. It would be hard to destroy a liquid unless it was flammable… But that could burn the whole mansion down! I can't risk that!'_

Despite what others thought, I am actually very smart. Sure, I can't go into the complex situations, but I know the basics of things. To be honest, I think I am actually fairly good at strategizing. I mean, I managed to get this far, right?

All this time, even before the mansion, I being an idiot was all an act. It was to make sure that no one worried about me. If they saw me being all happy and joyful, they wouldn't realize just how much I was hurting inside. When I was younger, the other nations would make fun of me and would take me for granted. I absolutely hated when they did that. However, instead of telling them how much they were hurting me and bringing them down with me, I instead put up an act of carelessness, foolishness, and stupidity to not hurt them. Being in this mansion only enforced my act instead of destroying it. I was always striving to make sure we all got out without leaving any dead bodies behind.

I slowly walked toward the tube, calculating all my chances. I think I was always good at improvising things in a tough situation. In fact, I think that may be the thing I do best. After all, the tougher or worse the situation, the better my improvising and the higher chance it actually works. For example, if we were thinking on how to get a cat from high up in a tree that was hissing and spitting at us, I would be pretty much useless right there. A problem like this, however, is where I would be most helpful.

When I got to be around twenty, twenty-five feet away, give or take a few, I started to notice things I couldn't notice from in the doorway. There was a panel in front of the tube that I was currently standing several feet away from. I started to walk toward the panel when I suddenly saw a line separating me from the panel. It was barely visible, and, had I not trained my eyes to notice things like this, I doubted I would have noticed it if I wasn't looking for anything not noticeable to the normal eyes of a human… well, I guess I actually am human here. I decided that it would be best to study it and put away anything unusual I find into a mental folder and stow it away for later inspection when I am able.

While I was studying, I noticed that it looked similar to a burn mark. This completely took my interest in fully. Last I checked, we had burned all the matches, and, when found, even they looked new and unopened. Maybe the last person, Ryuuzu, had made this. I then remembered the others. _'Oh, no! What if something happened to them! I have to make sure they are _all_ okay!'_ When I turned around, the Thing was right behind me with a snarl clear on It's face. I began to panic, worrying that the others hadn't made it. I quickly ran past It, me still being the faster one. I turned around to realize that It hadn't followed. _'It's guarding the blood… I'm going to have to find a way to get it away from the blood so I-' _I was cut off from my musings when I crashed into a body and was crushed into a strong hold.

I started to struggle, punching and kicking, thinking it was the Thing. "Italy, it's okay. It's just me, Germany." I relaxed from hearing his voice. Sometimes, if I was a little dizzy, I found it hard to tell who was talking to me, Germany or Holy Roman Empire. "Oh, sorry Germany. I just… got held up for a minute." I reluctantly stepped back. I was fond of him, in a way. I can't necessarily say that I like him _that_ way, it's just a sort of… infatuation. We actually act more like a family than anything else, if not best friends. I was only reluctant to step away from him because in his arms I felt safer, protected. I also knew that _he_ was safe if we were making physical contact because then I knew he wasn't some sort of hallucination of mine. "Italy, I-" I looked up when he stopped. He was looking behind me. When I turned around, I saw the Thing. This one however, was different.

The Thing looked even bigger, around twelve feet tall (seriously, how high can this ceiling get?!), and seemed to be made of muscles. It's stomach was bulging out, which gave it a seriously disturbing look. However, that wasn't really thing creepiest thing about It. It was the smile. The Thing was _smiling_. If that was even a horror in itself, it was the way that it was smiling that made it even more horrifying.

It was smiling in glee, as if enjoying the fact that we were frozen in terror. The smile seemed to spread impossibly far across It's face, and, if spreaded wider, I bet there was a possibility that It's face would crack in two. All of It's teeth were showing, and I wasn't exactly surprised to see they were black.

Only when It started moving closer did I realize that we had to get moving, and _fast_.

(Present time)

I'm assuming that you have been caught up to speed and you are now back to us running from the Thing that is currently smiling like It's having the time of It's life. I look back at It to see It… _walking_ toward us. Well, _that's_ new. I look forward to see how close we were and I saw us nearing the safe room. _'Wait… if we go there, then It will know where we have been hiding this whole time! Then, we won't have a place to hide! We can't go there!' _This thought struck me hard and when we were at the corner that would lead to the safe room, I grabbed Germany's hand and turned us down the stairs. I saw him look at me incredulously, but he said nothing. I mentally thanked any god or gods alive that he understood me.

I could hear all the other nations shouting behind us as we left the stairs with (miraculously) the Thing following us. I turned into the kitchen, ran around the couches, ran to the library and ran around the bookcases, then back upstairs when I was sure we weren't being followed. We then went back upstairs and into the safe room. When we got there, I was suddenly attacked by a big brown mop of hair. Looking down, I saw it was Romano.

"You… Idiota! You could have gotten killed!" I heard him sob into my shirt. I rubbed his back, smiling softly. Chuckling a bit, I slowly pried his crying form off of me, where he then preceded to clutch Spain and sob quietly. I stood and watched, amused. When did that happen? I saw China turn to the others and ask, "Did you find anything?" When they stayed silent, I answered, "I did." Everyone turned to me, some looking expectant while others looked shocked. "But… I'm not entirely sure what it was." I lied, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly and giving an apologetic smile. I hate having to lie to people. If they find out, they won't trust you like they did before.

They sighed after hearing my lie, looking a bit let down. "However, if given time, I think I might be able to figure out how it works." They all looked back at me with hope. It feels nice to have them look at me like that even when I just lied to them.

We quickly made up a plan that I went over mentally, trying to find any loops that could make the plan fail. When I found one, I told everyone about it and tried helping them find another way, much to their disappointment. I kind of felt bad for them, considering that they had worked so hard on it only for me to shoot it down. When we finally had a plan, I began to lead them to the place I had found.

I had found it when I went back to the room with the numbers. I had gone to a wall that had a large one on it, remembering the first time we had gone to the mansion. I had apparently pressed on a certain part of the wall, causing the wall to cave in and fall down, showing a large metal door. I had stepped up to it, only to jump back when it suddenly opened, turning toward me. When I walked inside I had found that tube, and all the events from there leaded to the events that were happening now.

When we all finally got there and France had shut the door behind us, I could hear everyone gasping quietly behind me. I walked forward to that line that seemed to go all the way to the ceiling. I studied it for a minute, then stepped over it, continuing until I reached the panel. Suddenly, I realized that I couldn't hear the others anymore. I looked back to see this big, dark, translucent wall separating me from the others. The wall seemed to ripple several time like water, and I could see everyone's horrified faces behind me. I stood there for a minute, then I turned around back to the table. Now that I think about it, if I listened closely, I could hear their voices, slightly muffled. I look down to the panel to see a button… and a syringe. The syringe was connected to the tube with the blood swirling around it.

I started analyzing the things in front of me. I came up with a quick plan. "From the looks of it, this syringe can give this blood to anyone who injects into themself." I mused aloud. I heard the muffled voices stop and I could feel their gaze on me. "I wonder, what would happen if I inject myself with it?" I could hear the muffling start again, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. "What do you think… Oni?" I asked the Thing that was currently to my right, snarling in rage. I looked at It with a smirk present. "I bet that you would die if I did it. I'm right, aren't I?" I saw It roar at me in frustration, clearly upset. I dropped the smirk. "See ya." I then plunged the syringe into the main vein on my left arm and pressed the button. After that, everything went black.

Ironic, right?

(Germany POV)

I saw Italy plunge the syringe into himself, completely oblivious to our cries. I could only watch in silent horror, the shouting long since stopped, as the blood began to seep down the small tube, through the syringe, and into his body. His eyes widened, his body seized up, and he fell to the ground, convulsing every now and then as the blood began to pour slowly into his veins. I heard a roar and whipped my head to look at the… _Oni, _as Italy had called it, to see it writhing and clutching It's head as it slowly began to dissolve and the ashes went straight to the tube. A yell from Romano and a scream caused me to turn my attention back to Italy, only to widen my eyes.

Italy was on his back, writhing and convulsing on the floor, his back arching upwards, screaming in agony. His eyes were open wide, the whites visible as he convulsed. I could see Romano banging on the shield, trying to get to him.

After what felt like hours but was probably a couple of minutes, he finally stopped screaming and was just lying there, shuddering. The Oni had long since dissolved, and all was quiet. The shield suddenly disappeared, leaving Romano to run to Italy, shouting his name. When we all got here, we saw Italy's eyes were closed, and there was some blood slowly run out or his mouth. Romano pulled his head into his lap, stroking his hair while sobbing softly. Finally, Italy opened his eyes a tiny bit and looked at us tiredly.

"…Ro…ma…no." I heard him say quietly. Romano only sobbed harder and pulled him close. He then turned toward me. "Ger…ma…ny…" I went over to them both. "Yes? What is it, Italy?" I asked him in a quiet voice, which was fairly unlike me. "Take… care.. of… each other…" He said, smiling softly. He then frowned, eyebrows furrowing together, as if in concentration. What he said next made my heart stop.

"Ho…ly… Ro…man… Em…pire… see…you… soon…"

I could only stare in shock as he slowly closed his eyes, and stopped breathing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***sob* I think I just broke my own heart right there…**

**I can't believe I just wrote that… I can't believe I just made Italy die! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T ENJOY MAKING THIS! This isn't a one-shot by the way. THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS I PROMISE YOU!**

**- Owari the Terminator**


	2. The Awakening

**Yay! Chapter two is up! I don't own Hetalia, HetaOni, or Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)! Sorry if Italy is a bit OOC in this. **

**Oh, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. When I said that Italy was going to be the only actual Hetalian in the story, I meant that he was going to be the only Hetalia character that goes on throughout the story, meaning that he is going to be in pretty much every single chapter. Also, this is basically is after the events of HetaOni and while the Survey Corps were taking Eren to their old base. You know, where they had to clean up this extremely large mansion. Just so you understand.**

**Translation: (for those of you who don't know)**

**Italy: Feliciano (human name)**

**Oni: the purple troll guy from the game HetaOni originated, Ao Oni.**

**Large humanoid thing: Titan (DUH!)**

**Forest Area: The forest that they go through to get to the SC old headquarters.**

"**Fuseidesho?"- A rogue, huh?**

"**Watashi wa kare ga nagaiai, kore o ikinobi odoroite imasu."- I'm surprised he managed to survive this long.**

"**Kare wa koun'na otokodenakereba marimasen."- He must be a lucky guy.**

"**Watashitachiha, -jo tohei revu~i ni kare o toru hitsuyo ga arimasu."- We should take him to Lance Corporal Levi.**

* * *

(Italy POV)

'_I feel… empty. Like… something is missing. Everything is dark… which is most likely due to my eyes being closed.'_ I open my eyes to see a lush green forest above me, birds chirping everywhere and a few deer chewing some flowers nearby. I look down at my hands to see pale, peachy, unblemished skin. Honestly, I actually expected to see skin stained in blood, be immortal or mortal blood. I stare at my hands for a while, before I see a black mark on my wrist. On my left wrist is a number twelve written in Japanese kanji. How ironic. I stare at the twelve for a few minutes before my thoughts began to wander. _'Where am I? I-I should be dead. I injected all of the black blood inside me, and since I'm not back in that mansion, I believe it's safe to say I'm back to my immortal status._' I look around myself, making sure to analyze anything and everything, seeing if there was something was out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing, I got up to go search around.

(Third Person)

A few hours after exploring the lush green area, he found an extremely large tree that he was beginning to wonder if he should risk climbing. He decided afterwards that it would be worth the risk if it meant being able to see more of the area. It took him several tries, but he managed. It turned out that his area was actually fairly large stretched for miles. The forest' area was circular, and beyond it was a large field of grass. If he looked hard enough, he could just see the faint outline of a wall. He then accidentally made the mistake of looking directly below him, and started to get a bit woozy. He therefore decided it would be best if he got down before he fell down.

He had walked a few miles to the direction of the wall, when a large humanoid… _thing_ that strictly reminded him of Oni walked in front of him. He froze immediately, grateful that he was deep in the foliage. The being walked past him, not noticing his semi-visible form in the brush as it stumbled around. It seemed to be around 10-11 meters high, and had the same idiotic smile on its face that the Oni had the last time he saw it.

[Italy's POV (I'm just going to call him Feliciano, okay?)]

'_It doesn't seem very intelligent, but I don't want to take my chances on fighting it. This is an unknown area, so I don't know the possibilities of this place or anything about it that would make the forest dangerous. I also don't know anything about this… humanoid, but I have a feeling that it is similar to the Oni. If that is true, I definitely don't want to cross paths with this thing.'_ Once the humanoid had passed and was several meters away, I quickly crossed the… _road? _to avoid getting seen.

After a few hours, I came across a cave. I sniffed at the opening, and the tell-tale stench of an animal seemed very stale, which told me that an animal hadn't been in there for over a week. Deeming it safe, I slowly walked inside. I rubbed my hand along the wall so I wouldn't get lost, making sure my hand stayed on the wall at all times. When I reached the back of the cave, I put a few sticks together I had found to light a fire so I could see the back of the cave.

After taking a look around, he found a few swords, some gear of some sort, and a few pieces of paper in a file that said "IMPORTANT". Deciding to leave the rest for later, I read the file.

_Year 845_

_The Titans have invaded Wall Maria! There is nowhere we can run! We managed to salvage some 3D Maneuver Gear and a few swords, but that was all we could manage before the Titans reached our base. We have been on the run ever since._

_Please! Anyone! Whoever finds this, use the Gear to your advantage. You won't be able to outrun the Deviants without it! Here is some information if you don't know how to use it. The information also tells about our up to date information on the Titans. Use your weapons wisely!_

_- Commander Kyoko_

_P.S. If you happen to find anyone wearing a green cape, give them this letter! This is vital to your survival!_

'_So that's what those things are called. Titans.' _I mused._ 'Hm. Has a nice ring to it. I'm guessing the stuff to my right is this '3D Maneuver Gear' and the swords. May as well use this information to find out more about my surroundings and these Titans.' _I suddenly found myself trying extremely hard not to yawn. _'… Right after I take a nap.'_

(Timeskip 7 hours)

I woke up and estimated that it had been sometime over 5 hours since I had last been awake, considering that it was now dark out. I remembered that I still had yet to read up on the info I had been given, so I then decided to read up to get me up to speed. As much as I don't like reading, I had to do it if I was going to understand where I was and what was going on. From what I know, I'm probably in a parallel universe of my own world. One that doesn't have countries, doesn't have magic, doesn't have _squat_.

(Timeskip 2 hours)

After around two hours, I had an idea of what was going on. Here is what I know, abridged:

There are three walls, Wall Maria being the Outer, Wall Rose the middle wall, and Wall Sina the innermost. The southernmost city on Wall Maria is Shinganshina, which was attacked on year 845. The same day, Wall Maria was taken down, and everyone was forced to move to Wall Rose. 3D Maneuver Gear to be able to defeat the Titans, which is basically a set of gears that allows humans great mobility. The 3DMG consists of four main parts: handgrips, piston-shot grapple-hooks, gas powered mechanism and an iron-wired propeller with plug-in blades. I had figured out how to do it, and actually found myself at ease while moving throughout the forest. On the Titans, they seem to be less active at night, and are actually fairly dumb. The Deviants are the abnormal ones, and can sometimes be intelligent, fast, agile, or stronger. Some deviants know how to jump.

I decided then that since it was dark out that it would be best to leave and move toward the wall some more. After putting on some spare clothes that I had found in the pile of stuff, I attached the 3DMG to my waist, and took off with a running start. While moving using the 3DMG, I made sure to use my gas sparingly, even if I had three extra tubes that were filled to the brim. I don't know when I will have a chance to refill on anything, so I made sure to use everything I had sparingly.

(Timeskip, 3 days)

Everything was quiet, and all I could hear was the sound of the wire as it shot out and retracted to and from the 3DMG. In just three days, I had managed to kill at least fifteen Titans. I lost count after that. Out of nowhere, I was shoved out of my path by something moving rapidly. I managed to slow myself just before I hit a tree hard enough to knock me out, but the impact still knocked the wind out of me. I looked up to see what had knocked me off of my course, to see two people standing above me. Due to the light, I couldn't see their form clearly, but from their height I can tell they're human. My body reacted by seeming to shut down, so I looked blank on the outside while I calculated everything on the inside.

"_Fuseidesho?"_ From the low voice, I can tell the person talking male. I blinked at him stupidly for a minute. _'What? What is he saying? I can't understand him… I know he's speaking Japanese, but why can't I understand him? I-I should be able to... It could be because this is the last of humanity and that Japanese ways are dwindling... I bet they didn't even bother to preserve anything..'_ My mind had been analyzing his speech and accent, which led me to believe that this man was actually Japanese. Thanks to Japan, I could manage to understand 'A' and 'Huh?', although I _should_ have been able to understand him completely.\ . I don't know what he called me, though. _"Watashi wa kare ga nagaiai, kore o ikinobi odoroite imasu."_ This one is female. _'I surprise he manage survive long? Whatever they called me is a person that must not survive long in these woods. I guess I'm lucky.' "Kare wa koun'na otokodenakereba marimasen."_ Male again. _'He must be lucky guy. Well, it looks like he agrees with me.' "Watashitachiha, -jo tohei revu~i ni kare o toru hitsuyo ga arimasu."_ The Female again. _'We should take him to 'Levi'? Who's Levi?' _I snap out of my thoughts as one of them leans down toward me, moving to my left arm. I jump back, crouching down low to the ground, ready to spring if one of them attacks me. I see them both tense, hands moving down to grasp… _swords?!_ I look down at their hands for a moment, before I notice the capes.

_Green_ capes.

My thoughts flicker back to the note, and I rummage in my pant pocket for the letter. The male draws his sword and points it at me, taunting me to move anymore. I look him in the eyes for a moment, letting my shields down so he can truly see _me._ Italy Veneziano. He falters just enough for me to pull out the letter and wordlessly hand it to the female. She takes it, glancing at me for a moment, before she starts to read. I'm pretty sure that she reads fast by how her stiffening increases by the second, until she's ramrod straight. She lifts her gaze to my eyes for a minute, searching for lies. When she's found none, she looks at her counterpart, smacks his blade down, causing him to look at her incredulously, before turning and walking away, motioning for me to follow. I do, with the man following behind me. I stay slightly tense, waiting for either one of them to turn on me. Even after several minutes, I didn't relax my posture.

After walking for miles, we ended up at a large mansion. I stopped in my tracks, which wasn't left unnoticed by the person behind me. He started shouting loudly, causing several people to come over to us. I didn't care. I was to busy staring at the mansion in front of me. Why, you ask?

Because it was _the _Mansion.

* * *

**Dun, dun DUUUUUN! How was that chapter? Hope you liked! Did you get the whole 'twelve' thing? You know, how twelve went into the mansion and Italy was technically the twelfth person? You know, since he was the last person living during the first time loop?**

**Well, that's all for now! **

**- Owari**


	3. The Mansion Duplicate

… **Wow. Just… wow. I didn't expect to get this much done in only one day. I don't know if a lot of my translations are correct, considering that I went onto Google Translate, but I thought it would be cool if Feli could only half understand the characters from Attack on Titan.**

**Oh! I think I should mention this. The only reason that Feli doesn't answer whenever anyone talks to him is because he can't really **_**speak**_** Japanese. Yes, he understands a few words, but not all and he found out the hard way that he can't get the words right. He can only say the easy words, like 'Yes' (hai). So… yeah.**

**Also, whenever Italy gets nervous or is panicking, he says things in Italian.**

**I know that Attack on Titans doesn't have the HetaOni mansion, but it kind of worked for my plot. **

**I don't own **_**ANYTHING!**_

**Translations:**

**Kare wa nani o itte iru? - What is he saying?**

**Watashi wa sore ga gaikoku-go no ikutsu ka no narabe-gaedesuga, wakarimasen. – I don't know, it's some sort of foreign language.**

**Sore wa kankei arimasen. Watashitachiha, -jo tohei revu~i ni kare o shutoku suru hitsuyo ga arimasu. – It doesn't matter. We need to get him to Lance Corporal Levi.**

**Kon'nichiwa – Hello**

"**Gocho wa? Wareware wa, fusei o hakken shita. Kare wa Kyoko kara no tegamio motte ita. Wareware wa ga watashitachi o tasukeru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu." – "Corporal? We've found a rogue. He had a letter from Kyoko. We think he could help us."**

"**Kare wa, shikashi, -betsu no gengo o hanasu. Kare wa mata, yashiki no naka ni kuru no wa hijo ni shogyokutekidatta. Wareware wa kuria ni haitte kita toki, kare wa teishi shi, wareware wa, watashi wa kare ga nanika o shitte iru to omoimasu. Shiyo shite inai fuurui dai teitaku o mimashita." - "He speaks a different language, though. He also seemed very reluctant to come inside the mansion. When we came into the clearing, he stopped and looked at the old mansion that we don't use. I think he knows something."**

"**Kotonaru gengo, desho?" – A different language, huh?**

"**Hai?" – Yes?**

* * *

(Feli's POV)

"_This cannot be happening. They are going to take me to the mansion, they are going to go inside and feed me to the Oni, they are seriously out of their mind, they are suicidal, they-" "Kare wa nani o itte iru?"_… Crap, did I say that out loud? Well, I hope they can't understand Italian. I don't even need to know Japanese to know that they are wondering what I was muttering. _"Watashi wa sore ga gaikoku-go no ikutsu ka no narabe-gaedesuga, wakarimasen." 'I not know, it some foreign language. Well, that covers that. Thank goodness, if someone had understood me, I don't know what I would have done.'_ _"Sore wa kankei arimasen. Watashitachiha, -jo tohei revu~i ni kare o shutoku suru hitsuyo ga arimasu." ' 'I not know. We need to get him to Levi.' There's that 'Levi' again. What, is he their leader or something?' _

I came back to reality to the feeling of being pushed from behind. The people that had formed a semi-circle around us said nothing, only parting for the female in front of me. Now that I had better lighting, I could see that she had orange-y hair. Behind me was the male. He had an "I am mightier than thou" look on his face. He had dirty-blondish bangs that parted in the middle, stopping around his forehead, and the rest of his hair was a dark brown, shaved close to his head. I turned back around to follow the orange-head. I looked past her to see we were going toward the mansion. I stiffened slightly, thinking the worst. Then, we turned to a different building, one directly beside it. I relaxed only a fraction since we weren't heading toward _the_ Mansion, but we were still on the Mansion's property. An Oni could pop out at any moment.

As we were walking toward the other building, we passed a kid who was tending a horse. He had dark brown hair and, when he turned to us, large chocolate-brown eyes. He looked like a little kid, but I could see just by looking in his eyes that he had seen something's as a little kid that he shouldn't have. I saw the orange-head dip her head to him and say, _"Kon'nichiwa, Eren." "Kon'nichiwa, Petra." _Eren replied._ 'So that's what her name is.' "Eren."_ The man behind me greeted him. Well, it was more like an acknowledgement. I couldn't really call it a greeting. _"Auruo." 'Wow, are they always like this? Well, now I know Mister Smug's name is Auruo.'_ Eren's eyes then turned to me, looking me over. He looked curious, and he was probably trying to understand why I was here even though I didn't have their green cloaks. I could also tell that he wasn't expecting me to be with them and, to compensate for not being able to speak Japanese, I merely dipped my head to him, unable to say anything. He nodded back at me before turning back to his horse. I noticed Petra walk on as if the short exchange hadn't even happened. After we had walked a few meters, she turned and looked at me apologetically, which confirmed my suspicion of Auruo and Eren always being like this toward each other. If I didn't know any better, I would say he also talked a lot.

When we reached the entrance of Mansion #2, I hesitated slightly, glancing up at the building before turning my gaze back to Petra. When we went inside, I realized that this Mansion seemed very quiet. In the original Mansion, there was always this… buzzing sound in the background. This Mansion didn't have any sound at all, except for the sound of feet hitting the ground and talking. Other than that, it was silent. I relaxed more after this realization, but I was still tense. Being in an enclosed space for so long and then suddenly being out in the open, and _then _being _back _in an enclosed area can do that to you.

I couldn't help but admire the building's structure. It had a high ceiling, and the walls were several feet apart, allowing around five-eight people to move side-by-side if they wished. We went up several sets of stairs, and I couldn't help but grimace as how similar this place looked to the Mansion. I could feel an intense feeling growing inside of me, and I began to hope that no one would make any sudden moves. I fear that I might explode and start attacking people if that happened. I would never forgive myself if I attacked people when they most likely didn't understand the kind of situation they had put me in.

Before I knew it, we were at a door. It was tall, and had a nice brass knob on it. Petra knocked and called,_ "Gocho wa? Wareware wa, fusei o hakken shita. Kare wa Kyoko kara no tegamio motte ita. Wareware wa ga watashitachi o tasukeru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu." _She then looked back at me and said, _"Kare wa, shikashi, -betsu no gengo o hanasu. Kare wa mata, yashiki no naka ni kuru no wa hijo ni shogyokutekidatta. Wareware wa kuria ni haitte kita toki, kare wa teishi shi, wareware wa, watashi wa kare ga nanika o shitte iru to omoimasu. Shiyo shite inai fuurui dai teitaku o mimashita." _I looked at her after she had finished. _' 'We found a _. He had letter from Kyoko. We think he could help us. He speak different language. He seem reluctant come inside mansion. We think he know something.' Jeez, just how wary are they of me. I wonder… If they knew that I could understand them, would they still talk about me like this.' _I flicked my eyes to the door when I heard some shuffling and a murmur. Petra turned back around at the sound and opened the door. The three of us filed inside to see a man sitting at a desk so neat and clean that if I hadn't been in such a serious predicament, I would have turned away entirely. Instead, I merely averted my eyes to the floor in front of the desk.

"_Kotonaru gengo, desho?"_ I knew then that he was questioning my lack of speech. I looked back at him, and decided to say one of the few words I could manage. Cocking my head to the right a little, I looked him in the eye and asked, _"Hai?" _At my small question, I could see out of the corner of my eyes Petra and Auruo turn to look at me in amazement. I wasn't surprised. _"Kare ga hanasu yo ni shimasu. Sore wa amarini mo, jikan ni tsuitedesu. Kare wa koko zentai no ryoko o toshite watashitachi ni hanasu koto wa nakatta." ' 'So he speaks. It about time, too. He not speak to us the way here.' Is he… jealous?'_ The man who I am assuming is this 'Levi' didn't look impressed. He then turned to Petra and said to 'get yay grr'. Yay Grr? What the heck? What is a 'yay grr'? Or is it who?

After a bit of waiting, Petra came back with Eren. _'Is this what he meant by 'yay grr'? What, is that his personality or something? Is he yay one minute and then all grr the next? Or is it the other way around?' _I really need to stop thinking so much because the next thing I know Auruo is snapping his fingers directly in my face. I scowl, reaching for his hand. That's when it happened. Levi shoved Eren behind him, Auruo and Petra reached for their swords, and I could hear the sound of blood pounding.

Wait… _Blood?!_

How can I _hear_ blood? From the sound of it, I can hear a lot of it. Is it mine? Or is it theirs? Maybe both? Because I know I don't have _that_ much blood.

I realize my mistake, and I slowly grasp Auruo's hand, which is still poised in front of my face. I see everyone tense further, Auruo even going as far as taking his sword out of its sheath with his right hand gripping the handle tightly. I lower his hand at a slower pace than before until it is resting at his side. When his hand is completely down, I then let go and raise my hands until they are behind my head, making sure to make no sudden movements. Throughout the whole episode, I keep my eyes trained on the wooden floor and my head bent slightly downward, making absolutely no eye contact.

I found myself connecting this to the first time I had met Germany's dogs. I couldn't look it in the eye for fear of provoking the arrogant creature, and if I made any sudden movements, it would surely lunge at me. In the end, the dog trusted me and began to lick my cheek…. N-Not that I expect them to lick my cheek! I mean, they aren't _dogs_!

A few seconds later, Auruo relaxed, putting his sword back in its sheath, but still keeping his hand on the handle. The others relaxed too, but Eren was still slightly behind Levi. I saw Eren ask Levi a quiet question, but Levi didn't show that he had heard. Petra started an attempt to introduce us, but when she turned to me, waiting for my name, I said nothing. I was too busy staring warily out the window, looking at the Mansion. Too busy wondering how they hadn't gotten killed yet when an Oni could easily pop out and attack them to see them all looking at me funny. Too busy thinking about how I had gotten in this mess to hear them calling to me, probably shouting even.

Too busy remembering to see what was directly behind me…

* * *

**(0O0) Sorry! I know I'm being a big suspense writer… maybe I should just change one of the genres to suspense… nah, I like it how it is.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you guys have an AMAZING feast because I know I did!**

**I'm hoping to somehow find a way to make it to where I won't have to make everyone speak Japanese and Feli not be able to talk to them. So far, I think Feli is VERY OOC.**

**Write you later!**

**- Owari**


	4. The Oni

**Ok! So, here is the fourth chapter of The Cruel Nightmare. I'm actually excited for this one. I took a little bit longer than usual to make this one, though. Could have been lack of being in the world of the living. (meaning I was asleep for most of the time…)**

**To clear something up, I have a plan to make Italy understand Japanese fully. The reason he couldn't understand Japanese is because he was in a universe where there aren't technically any countries (as sad as that seems). He could understand them slightly and could say a few words, but he couldn't speak or understand fluently because there isn't really a **_**Japan**_** anymore (*sobs in a corner of misery*). I mean, we're talking about the last of humanity here!**

**Another thing, I don't plan to make there be any pairings in this story, even though it may seem that way. I noticed in chapter one how it looked to be a GerIta moment, but I didn't want to upset anyone who didn't like that pairing, so I try not to swing a certain way. Italy merely has a brotherly affection toward Germany, or something like that. They are just best friends, and I will make sure it doesn't swing anywhere else. Sorry if that disappoints any boy love fans. I **_**might **_**consider, but I don't want to get people all like 'Why did you put them together?!' and stuff. Sorry. (Although this would make a good Eren/Italy Fic… I would actually consider that if you wanted me to make it that way since it won't be able to be a GerIta Fic.)**

**I own nothing! The plot of the story is the only thing I know. I **_**think**_** I own the whole Italy sucks in the black blood thing, since I haven't read a Fanfic where that happens too, but I got the idea from ThE DaRk ClOcK HaNdS. Other than those two, I own nothing.**

* * *

(Italy POV)

I was still looking out the window before I noticed the silence. I turned to face everyone to see them looking at me. They were staring at me in horror, Levi, Eren, and Petra's eyes were wide while Auruo's jaw had dropped to be almost level to his collarbone. Before I knew it, I was worrying for their sanity. It took me a minute to realize they weren't really looking _at_ me, more like _behind _me. I turned around to see what they were looking at, only for my expression to look very similar to theirs/

Behind me was a canvas. A rather large one, might I add. From the looks of it, it was painting itself with non-existent colors. I could only watch, eyes wide, as it painted a scene. A scene I knew very well.

The canvas had drawn the Oni. And it could _move._

It had that same senile smile that I had last seen it wearing, eyes crinkling a little from that overlarge grin, eyes showing pleasure and amusement. There was also blood dripping down from the teeth, black blood. And by dripping, I mean actually _dripping_. When the blood would reach the bottom of the canvas, it would drip onto the floor. It slowly began to come together, only to start rising upward. I heard the sound of swords being drawn, but I could care less.

The blood had begun to shape itself into a tall, slim figure. It was around my height, and looked fairly similar to me. I couldn't help but start when the form began to have color added to it. Color painted the body, until, in all his glory, stood Italy.

Italy _Romano_.

I think that was the moment I began to panic. Romano was covered in blood, looking fairly depressed. He looked me in the eyes, and asked me in English, "Italy. What have you done?" I didn't care that the others behind me were asking for me to translate, didn't care that my sword had long since clattered to the ground, didn't care that tears were streaming down my face and that I was sobbing. With one hand clutching at my mouth, the other clutching my heart, I realized what had been missing when I woke up the first day. It had been my other half. This whole time, I had been subconsciously yearning for my brother. The southern part of Italy is a part that I was currently separated from could also feel my pain as he asked me, _"Why won't you come back?" _in Italian. _"Fratello… Romano… Mi dispiace… I won't be coming home…"_ at this point, Romano's body exploded in black, much to my horror, and in his place stood Oni, a snarky smirk on It's place. "Welcome….. back." It said, using Japanese words that I could understand. I can hear multiple collective gasps, but I didn't care. I was too busy feeling all the pent-up rage I had been trying to suppress surface, feeling myself begin to try to push it back down. It was too late though, as my body had already acknowledged it. My physical self reacted to it, and I felt a shriek of rage come out of my throat as I lunged at Oni.

((WARNING! VIOLENCE!))

As I lunged, I heard the others' cry of alarm as I sped toward the Oni. This only made me precede faster, my physical body mistaking them as my friends. The Oni's smile only widened as it took a half-hearted swipe at me with a clawed hand. I merely dodged, my brain subconsciously analyzing this Oni in front of me. _'It's shorter than usual, and it doesn't seem as hell-bent on killing me. It seems to be displaying… amusement? Is this some sort of game to it?'_ When It made another swipe at me, I lunged toward it, slicing the hand off quickly, and It roared in pain. _'Well, THAT got a reaction. It still doesn't seem that interested, though. I wonder, what does It- No.' _I had glanced at Eren, seeing his pale face out of the corner of my eye, only to see him staring at It with wide eyes. I could see It staring at him, too. It became clear then of It's motives. _'No, It doesn't want me. It wants _Eren_.' _

"EREN!" I was thrown out of my thoughts to see a hand had somehow grabbed Eren and was currently in the process of dragging him toward the Oni. They all looked horrified except for Levi, who only glanced at him before he looked to me, eyes calculating. I went over to him, but stopped a few feet short, hesitating slightly. I could see them all tense up even further, while Levi just narrowed his eyes at my hesitance. They just don't get it, do they? This Oni was different from the others. It was lax, almost calm. As far as I knew, _lax _and _calm_ were not in the Oni's dictionary of emotions. There was also the chance that if I made any sudden moves, It would crush Eren with It's hand. I knew this as a fact, considering It had done it to Japan when China ran at It. I could only watch helplessly as the Oni lifted Eren to It's face.

I unexplainably began will it to stop, to not eat Eren, as It began to open It's mouth. Surprisingly, It did, and turned to look at me instead. I willed It to disappear, and gone It was, exploding into It's black blood. Strangely, however, It surged toward me at a fast rate. Before I knew it, the blood had gone inside of me through the small prick on my arm, now visible since I had rolled up my sleeves earlier that day. I groaned softly in the pain, grimacing slightly, as I clutched my wrist. Let's just say that having a ton of blood enter you at a fast rate from just a small pinprick _on your wrist_ isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world.

I said unexplainably, back when Eren was attacked, because I don't think I would be able to fully explain why I began to will for It to stop, to not eat Eren. It was just an urge, a feeling that I can't understand. It was like… like what I had with Germany. That urge to make sure that they were safe and away from harm, like a sort of brotherly love. That couldn't be possible, though. I had known Germany for years, and I haven't known Eren for anything close to an hour. Probably for around thirty-thirty five minutes, in fact. That's not the point, though! What I'm trying to say is that I shouldn't feel like I should protect someone when I barely know them!

I came back to the world of the living to hear someone, once again, calling me. I blinked to see that I had been staring at my wrist where the pinprick/twelve was. I looked up to see staring at me concerned, yet grateful. _"Arigato." _I stared at him for a little bit before I let a ghost of a smile grace my features. _'Wow,' _I thought. _'that's a new record of how long I could last without smiling…. If you could call that a smile.' _I suddenly began to feel woozy, and I blacked out to the loud sound of a bang.

(Eren's POV)

When I saw a barely-there smile grace the strange man's features, I suddenly felt like I had helped him accomplish something. Whatever it was, I couldn't quite tell. It suddenly dawned on me that he had technically saved my life from the aberrant. _'What kind of Titan was that? It definitely didn't look like your everyday Titan.'_

Out of nowhere, Hanji burst through the door, making a loud bang in the process. I turned to her, only to immediately turn back the mysterious-person-that-had-just-now-saved-my-life and catch him before he face planted on the floor, and turned him around so his back was on the ground and his head in my hands. "Levi! You are need to- who's that?" She stopped her sentence half-way to turn to the person I was currently holding. I looked down at him, blushing lightly because of the close proximity our faces shared, and looked back at her, saying, "We don't know; he never told us. From what I know, Petra and Auruo just found him today." She hummed in response, coming toward the two of us.

I could feel eyes on me as the others watched us, Petra coming toward us to stand at five feet away. "He speaks a different language. When he did speak our language, he said it with an accent I couldn't place." Hanji just hummed again, leaning down to see his face clearly, since my arms were covering him slightly. When she did see him, she jumped back and gave a small shriek. "OH MY TITANS! IT'S ITALY VENEZIANO!"

* * *

… **Holy Spamano. I can't believe I just wrote that.**

**Sorry if I made it seem that there was a Eren/Italy moment there, I didn't mean it to be that way. Eren only blushed because he was close to another person's face. No other reason. Although it was tempting, it wasn't a soft boyxboy moment.**

**To be honest, I am actually tempted to make this a Eren/Italy Fic, but I don't want to upset people. It's only if a lot of people want it to be that way will I progress it that way. Don't expect explicit, though, because I don't write those things. Apology accepted?**

**Sayonara!**

**-Owari the Terminator.**


	5. The Voices

**'Kay. Chapter five. Freakin' splendid.**

**So… I know I haven't been updating my other story, but I kind of got lost on that one. Sorry. I'll try to think of something to put in it, but I think that the only reason why I haven't updated it is because I'm afraid of something being too extreme. So… yeah. (I tend to say 'so' and 'yeah' a lot.)**

**Well, I'm sorry it took so long to upload. Had things to do, people to see, anime to watch… that stuff.**

**I am going to follow the Shingeki no Kyojin plotline, but I'll just have my things added. I'm glad that a few people like Eren/Italy ('cause I can't really picture Italy being on top.), but I'm still not sure. I've added a hint in this chapter, but if I decide later not to make the pairing, it will just seem like a friend/brotherly thing. (like the whole Germany/Italy huggy moment.)**

**Warning for this chapter: Contains violence, swearing, being tested on, unknown whisperers, no Pasta, and Italy. Because Italy is dangerous as fuck since he has no Pasta. Beware.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Sorry for errors in spelling or grammar!)**

* * *

(Italy POV)

I wake up to find myself in a cell and two people standing on the other side of the cage doors with another cell behind them. I'm not really surprised at that. I'm seen as a freak survivor, I was the only one who stood up to the Oni, and I suddenly faint after fighting said demon. Makes perfect, and anyone who didn't have logic, was completely stupid, and had absolutely no paranoia would do otherwise._ 'So what if I'm in a cell, chained to a bed, in what looks to be a dungeon, most likely underground, with guards outside of my cell. At least the have enough sense to put me in a contained place!'_ I think, staring at each thing in turn.

Looking behind the two silent guards, I see Eren in the same position I'm in, just without the chains. I take it he's trusted more than I am. _'Probably because he's been with them longer, dipshit!'_ I then pause in my thoughts, freezing at the colorful choice word. '_Where did that come from?_' I look up to see that seven others have joined us. From the looks of it, Levi, Petra, Auruo, and four others have joined. Eren is now up against his cage door, hands gripping the bars, watching me with them. _'Probably waiting with them to see if I do anything else abnormal. I- wait, is that lady drooling at me? GROSS!'_ I can't help the disgusted glance I send toward the before mention female, who was the only one who had glasses, before looking down at my chained hands.

No words were said as I simply stared at my hands. I felt a sudden itchy feeling start to grow where my mark was. I began to scratch, sensing instead of seeing them all lean forward, tensing. When nothing happened except for me continuing to scratch, they all leaned back, relaxing slightly. I didn't look in the least unnerved by the silence, but my mind was roaring for me to say something, for someone to say something. I can't sit in silence for too long, otherwise my mind will wander back to territories I would rather not cross. I began to fiddle with the chains as I began to feel the madness starting to slowly edge it's way into my mind.

That was when the whispering started. I could hear them so clearly, it was as if They were right there beside me. They were whispering maddening words, urging me to strike, to lash out. I breathed in deeply, before letting out a sigh. I wanted to lift my hands to my head to try and feebly block out the words, but I knew the manacles wouldn't let me move that far. I tilted my head to the right, staring at the floor without truly meaning to…. or was that the ceiling?. I could feel voices calling out to me, but I shut them out. I was too busy floating, revelling in the darkness surrounding me. I could faintly feel something running down my wrists and onto the sheets below me. I turn to them, to see blood. _'Blood? I would have thought they would give me clean sheets.'_ I then realised that the blood was black. _'Wait… is this blood mine? I-It looks like it.'_

I look back up too see four people in front of me. Levi, Eren, Miss Drool (as I had dubbed her), and a blonde that had the most serious expression I had ever seen. It was so serious, it rivalled Japan's look, even though Japan's was more monotonous than serious. I simply look at Eren as he grabs my wrists, turning back at the three behind him too yell for a bit, before turning back too me, worry clear on his face. I can see his mouth moving, but I can't hear a thing. I can only cock my head too the right slightly as he turned to Miss Drool, saying something incoherent. As she came forward, I weakly studied her face, trying to decipher the words that came out sounding like nonsensical mumbo jumbo.

I finally gave up, falling back as they began to take off the wrist shackles. I could feel myself being carried by large, strong arms, could feel the weight of the stares I was receiving, could hear the whispers that met my ears, talking of a 'freak' and 'a good-for-nothing'.I could honestly care less, simply choosing to watch the ceiling fly by. It made me nauseous, the ceiling. I had never felt nauseated before, so it was kind of new too me. It felt like I was flying at an extreme pace, and I was struggling to keep myself awake because of this feeling.

I blinked too see a white ceiling and too feel my whole body clamped down on a table by belts. The before mentioned ceiling I had been currently staring at reminded me of the ceiling of the Piano Room. I stiffened, glancing around wildly, only too see no piano. I frowned, the twitch of muscle barely seen by anyone who didn't have a trained eye. I jerked upon feeling tubes injecting blood in my arms, thin blood that went into my body smoothly. I struggled in the restraints, rejecting the blood that wasn't mine. I didn't want red blood, blood that belonged to blood would burn in my body, be rendered useless. I heard people coming my way, but that didn't stop my. With a low growl that I vaguely realised was loud, I broke the belts by yanking an arm up into the air, the restraints being loose enough to allow me to move only a little, even if to just squirm slightly. I jumped up and off the table, landing on another table and crouching down in front of my captures.

In front of me were six of the people who had joined me HRE-knows-how-long ago. Petra, Auruo, and two others had their swords drawn, Eren had his arm being gripped by Miss Drool, who was currently drooling, and Levi was standing in a tensed but calm pose, eyes narrowed at me in a studying way. I glanced over all of their faces, four being hostile, two studying, and one worried._ 'Guess all the emotions to the correct person, and you can get pasta, ve~! Haha- no. As far as I know, there is no pasta, and I'm pissed off and aggressive because of this fact, so don't screw with me, bastardos!'_ I then realized just how much I sounded like Romano in that moment. Dang.

I came back to the world of the living when Eren began walking toward me, only to have to stop because of Miss Drool's arm. I glanced at her for a small second and then looked back at Eren, but that was all it took. Auruo took off at me, sword drawn and pulled back at me to swing for my head, but I had already anticipated that someone was going to burst, so I merely sidestepped, swinging my upper body underneath the sword. He then plunged the sword down at me in a downward slash, but I grabbed both of his wrists, twisting one arm around his back and putting the one with the sword at a point to where the sword's point was at his neck. I saw them all tense, especially Auruo, Miss Drool even going as far to gasp and one of the unknown men throwing a few colorful choice words at me.

I glanced through their faces again, except for Auruo's, to see them all having an emotion that was a mix of worry, anger, frustration, and… fear. I felt my heart pang at that. I don't want to be feared! That was the last thing I would ever want. Being feared is the worst. I can completely understand the anger, worry, and frustration, but fear? I mean, I can understand that too, but being feared means that people will only do things for you because they are afraid of something you could do. I don't want that, I want people to do as I say because they respect me. Me, instead of who I am or what I could do.

After having this silent realization, I slowly released Auruo, and I didn't even so much as twist a muscle when he spun around and put his blade's sharp edge against my neck. I looked down at the blade the best I could. The blade was completely against my neck, and I could feel the cold hardness that radiated off it. Just a twitch of a muscle, and I would be with Holy Roman Empire and Grandpa Rome*. I looked back at Auruo, searching deep into his eyes. He had all of the others' emotions, but I could see another in there._ 'Respect?... What the hell? He just met me a while ago, and he already respects me?... What the FrUk**?"_ I could only stare as he lowered his sword and stepped back, bowing when he was a few feet away. "Gomennasai. Watashitachi wa tekisetsu ni dōnyū sa rete iru to wa omowanai. Watashi wa Auruo yo. Watashi wa anata ga sudeni ima dewa, shikashi anata wa hijō ni chitekidearu to omowa re, watashi wa sore o sonchō suru koto o shitte ita koto o kakunin shite imasu. Anata wa tsugi no yō ni narimasu Shinsetsu watashi ni anata no namae o shiru koto no meiyo o fuyo suru yō ni?" ("I'm sorry. I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Auruo. I'm sure you already knew that by now, though. You seem to be very intelligent, and I respect that. Would you be so kind as to grant me the honor of knowing your name?") I stared at him for a bit, before I blinked in surprise._ 'Wait… I can almost understand him fully now! I bet that sucking in the Oni's blood helped me out a little.'_

I blinked after those thoughts to see him still bowed down,looking up at me, sweating slightly. I smiled at he picture before me. It wasn't my Trademark grin, but it was small, barely there. I bowed to him in turn, and I could sense the surprise he radiated. "Mochiron. Watashi wa totemo shitsureidatta mōshiwake arimasen. Watashi wa Feliciano Vargas. Chōdo shikashi, kawarini watashi no saigo no namaede wa, watashi no fāsutonēmu, ferishiāno de watashi o yobidashimasu. Hoka no daremoga okonau." ("Of course. I sorry I was so rude. I am Vargas Feliciano. Just call me by my first name, Feliciano, instead of by my last name, though. Everybody else does") I go straight again, smile still on my face, to see them all staring at me in amazement. I probably surprised them with that. My smile drops when the voices start up again.

The voices are soft, and they speak downgrading words, words that tell me of loss, war, and death. I grab at my left ear's area this time, since I had no restraints, trying to block the words. I can see out of the corner of my eye Eren rushing toward me, grabbing my left wrist that was clutching at my head.

(Eren POV)

Hearing that his name was… Feliciano? sent a shock through me. Seeing him clutch his head, features starting to contort in pain, I rush to him, nearly shoving Auruo out of the way. I grab his wrist and try to pull it away, when I hear the whispering. The voices were anonymous, and I couldn't tell where they were coming from. They were talking to him, and from the looks of it, he was hearing every word. When I finally manage to pull his hand away, I draw back my hand away from his wrist. I look at his ear, and then look back at the wrist. There was blood trailing down his ear, and there was blood staining his hand. Black blood.

_Titan_ blood.

* * *

**… Well, that took me a while.**

**I said there was minor cussing, and there was. I said that Italy was going to be pissed without his pasta, and he was, sort of. I said there was going to be hints of Eren/Italy, and they were extremely minor. Sorry homophobes, I had to let others see what it could possibly be like. Honestly, I think it is a good idea. I was not, however, prepared for the moment between Auruo and Italy. I promise you, this is all off the top of my head. I write it, and then read over it. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad.**

***For those who don't know, Grandpa Rome is Ancient Rome.**

***This was merely used a a placeholder for the original colorful choice word, even though I do like this pairing.**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! The next one is going to be fun!**

**-Owari**


End file.
